


Boats and Birds

by Beautifully_You_and_me



Series: Life ruining angst [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Here have this for your birthday Stacie :)), I'm Sorry, Short, Spoilers, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifully_You_and_me/pseuds/Beautifully_You_and_me
Summary: "One more time, stop its fineAren't you getting tired of doing this?"Someone who hasn't watched V3 but knows who dies tries to write for it.(A birthday present for Stacie.)





	

If you look close enough, you can see the life drain from her eyes.  
As she's crushed you swear you can hear the breaking of bones and it's _sickening_

You feel like you're going to throw up, and the more you look at the blood the worse the feeling gets, but you just can't look away. 

It's almost as though you're frozen, and the realization that she's _dead_ comes crashing down on you, as though you hadn't known it before.

The only thing you can think is ' _She didn't deserve this_ ' and that maybe, if you had tried a little harder, she would still be alive.

But she's _gone_ and you can't help but think that a little part of you died too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this


End file.
